Gritos del pasado
by Neran
Summary: SPOILERS 7º Él no estaba preparado para aquello, solo era un niño asustado. En su mente permanecen aún demasiado claras algunas escenas de su vida que, por borrarlas de su cabeza, daría toda su fortuna.Respuesta al reto Poetas Anónimos. Draco Malfoy.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y algunas situaciones no me pertenecen.**_

_Hola! bueno, aquí estoy con otra viñeta, otra vez para el reto de Poetas Anónimos (link en mi perfil). Esta vez se trata de una viñeta sobre Draco Malfoy, nada que ver con lo que suelo ser yo siempre, me refiero a que la historia no se centra en el romance, sino en Draco y sus sentimientos._

_Espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestra opinión siempre me gusta conocer el pundo de vista de otras personas sobre lo que escribo (me gusta eso de pensar que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla) Besos y disfrutad de la lectura _

_Ah, se me olvidaba, **SPOILERS del 7º libro**, cuidado si no lo has leido._

**

* * *

******

Gritos del pasado

Y él estaba allí, mirándola, sin poder creer que estuviera sucediendo justo delante de sus narices. Se sentía sucio, cruel, como si él mismo fuera quien levantara la varita y lanzara la Maldición Imperdonable. Sentía tal sensación de asco al ver la cara de su tía distorsionada por el placer que sintió ganas de vomitar.

Y poco le importó que fuera un rincón de su propia y lujosa mansión el que recibera todo el contenido de su estómago. Los gritos desgarrados se metían en su cabeza y no se iban, todo mezclado con la sensación de horror y la risa de Bellatrix.

Y los gritos no se iban.

Aun años después de esa experiencia, Draco no puede olvidar los temblores que recorrían su propio cuerpo. Él no estaba preparado para aquello, solo era un niño asustado. En su mente permanecen aún demasiado claras algunas escenas de su vida que, por borrarlas de su cabeza, daría toda su fortuna.

Recordaba los ojos azules de Dumbledore, el director loco, mirándolo detrás de aquellas gafas de media luna que le hacían parecer interesante. Nunca había sentido aprecio por el viejo. Cuando levantó su varita contra él, Draco pensó que sería capaz de matarle, él solo y sin ayuda de los mortífagos y sería un héroe. Pero no fue capaz, los ojos firmes del anciano lo detenían. Sabía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás y había esperado el curso entero para hacerlo.

Entonces fue Snape quien le salvó el pellejo, como tantas otras veces por niñerías de adolescentes lo había hecho. Pero esto fue diferente, Draco pudo ver con claridad el horror, la muerte... Y sabía que no quería formar parte de eso, pero era demasiado cobarde como para apartarlo lejos de sí.

Aun de su mente no desaparecía el hedor a sangre y carne chamuscada de los muggles a los que atacaban. El Señor Tenebroso debió perder la cabeza, porque ni los magos de sangre pura se libraban. Y aun resonaba en su cabeza, cada noche, en cada sueño perturbador del que no lograba despertar, la estridente risa inhumana.

Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era que su padre y su madre habían acabados metidos en tanta mierda, cómo habían llegado a enterrarse tan profundo en aquel mundo de ideales que a él solo le provocaba ganas de vomitar. No lo entendía. Con todo el oro que tenían en Gringotts podrían haber sido una mas de las familias ricas y felices del mundo mágico.

Y él ahora no sufriría. No tantearía la cama por las noches buscando el calor del cuerpo de su esposa, buscando una manera de escapar de sus recuerdos. No miraría con la cabeza gacha a Potter cada vez que le veía, ni tendría que soportar como algunas personas todavía veían en él a un mortífago, a un asesino. No tendría que vivir atormentado por nada ni nadie y sería la persona que siempre pensó que sería.

No un maltratado despojo de ella.

Por eso, aunque sus padres siempre quisieron lo mejor para él, los odia, los odia profundamente. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, podría haber sido feliz.

Una vez mas alarga el brazo en la cama, buscando a Astoria, y se acerca a ella en la oscuridad, abrazándola, con tanta fuerza como si quisiera quebrarla por la mitad. No es que ella sea su único apoyo, ni tan siquiera la única que le comprende. No. Ella solo es una manera rápida y fácil de huir del pasado y de su realidad. En realidad, Draco ni siquiera la quiere, la aprecia, porque no le recuerda a nada que tenga que ver con el pasado.

Y eso, a veces, le basta.


End file.
